


Unwanted

by persephone325



Series: Winter One Shots [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fighting, Injury, Stalking, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva gets a visit from an extremely unwanted guest.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

The sudden loud rapping at the door startled Eva as she came out of the bathroom. She smiled slightly as she headed towards the door.

"Did you forget your key, Bucky?" She laughed as she opened the door. When she locked her eyes on the figure outside the entrance, she paled. The smile vanished from her face, and her heart dropped into a bottomless pit. Her voice caught in her throat.

"I..finally found....you!" Eva couldn't move.

"M-mom?" The word was a whisper in the air. The woman nodded, and pushed Eva out of the way as she staggered into the apartment. Eva felt her heart pounding, and she could sense the wave of panic that loomed just around the corner.

"This is...a nice place.." Her mother staggered around, looking at everything with her drunken wide eyes.

"Wh-what are you...doing here?" Eva asked, still standing with the door wide open. Everything felt so surreal, and she wondered if this was really happening.

"I came to...bring you back home!" She hiccupped as she slurred out her words. Eva shook her head.

"I'm not coming back home, mom." She replied firmly. "Now, please leave." She pointed towards the open door. "I don't want to have to call the police." Eva really didn't want to get the police involved. She still loved her mother with all her heart, but she couldn't stand to be around her when she was drunk. It was the whole reason she left in the first place.

"Oh shush..." Her mother slurred, staggering closer to Eva. She could smell the alcohol on her breath, and it made her want to gag. "Come on...Eva. Le's go home." She grabbed a hold of Eva's wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"No." Eva refused, trying to wriggle her wrist free. " _This_ is my home, now." The brunette was angry at herself for not having the strength to pry her mother's hand off her. "Let go of me!" She exclaimed, trying to break free of her mother's drunken death grip.

"Stop being a spoiled brat, and let's go!" Her mother yelled at her, jerking her arm so hard that Eva lost her balance and fell forward. She tried to stop herself with her other hand, but everything happened so quickly that her head hit the door frame so hard that she saw stars. She cried out in pain and held her hand against her head.

"Ahh! Let go of me!!" Eva screamed. She looked at her hand and saw streaks of blood on it.

"Eva?!" A familiar voice called out. She heard footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Bucky! Help!" She instinctively called out, holding her hand against her head again. Seconds later, Bucky appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?!" Bucky stared at Eva's mother.

"Eva's mother. I'm...taking her home." She replied, trying to pull Eva up off the floor.

"Let her go. She's not going anywhere with you." Bucky growled protectively.

"What are _you_ going to to about it?" She slurred, pushing Bucky away. On reflex, Bucky grabbed her wrist with his metal arm and squeezed it until Eva's mother howled in pain and let go of Eva.

"I _could_ snap you like a twig." He hissed, forcing the drunken woman out into the hall. "But I'm not going to waste my time. You're already killing yourself, you useless drunk." Eva's mother just stared at Bucky. Wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you again." He growled. " _Ever_." Bucky pushed the woman away, and she staggered away.

"Bucky... Help me." Eva whimpered. Bucky quickly rushed over and knelt down next to Eva. He saw the blood trailing down her head, and he picked her up in his arms.

"Come on, aнгел. Let's get you to the hospital." Bucky kissed the top of her head as he carried her to the car. Eva kept her hand over her wound.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how she found me." She whispered.

"Don't worry. It'll be OK from now on." Bucky kissed her again. "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> aнгел - angel


End file.
